The Education and Information Transfer Core provides both training in basic science and clinical aspects of Alzheimer's disease, and information transfer within the ADRC, to health professional in the community, to caregivers and individuals affected by the disease, and to the general public. This includes providing cutting edge research training, professional staff enrichment, fostering interest in AD especially in under-represented groups, and providing information about our ADRC and its clinical research programs. We will also reach out to caregivers and individuals affected by AD to provide them with information, support groups, access to community resources, and opportunities to participate in research. Four specific aims will accomplish these goals: 1) Support the development of scientists, physicians, and other professional staff to improve research and clinical skills. This will be done at the basic science level through affiliated graduate programs, seminar series, and our pilot research program. At the clinical level, it will be accomplished through our biweekly clinical meetings, the mini-residency program, courses/lectures taught by our faculty, and dementia and geriatric fellowships. 2) Enhance the knowledge about AD diagnosis, care, and research in community healthcare providers. Activities include our annual CME conference, the mini-residency program, and numerous seminars and in-service training about research advances, diagnosis and management of AD.3) Enhance recruitment of under-represented groups into AD research and care through the development of culturally sensitive recruitment strategies and patient care program for Hispanics. A special attempt is made to educate the Hispanic community, including both healthcare professionals and the general public regarding diagnosis, care and the management of AD. We also strive to increase participation in research. 4) Increase public knowledge of AD, including information for caregivers, and promote recruitment into AD clinical research programs. We work closely with the San Diego Chapter of the Alzheimer's Association and other groups in San Diego to sponsor educational activities like our Young Caregiver and Patient Support groups. We also host an ADRC website with current information on the disease, produce a newsletter, and host an annual Fall Open House for participants and their families.